


Kite Flying

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: "Damn, Annabeth is an animal!" He could feel not only his face, but also his entire body just turn red and never has he ever wanted to deck Jason in the face as much as he did right now. Nico had the gall to wolf whistle and he mentally placed his dark spirited cousin on his list of those to hurt right after the blonde son of Jupiter.OR Percy finds himself in an awkward position and his friends are jerks.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Kite Flying

"Honestly, what on earth possessed you to think that this was a good idea?" He could hear Annabeth berate him from below. He was currently up in a tree in the middle of Central Park, attempting to dislodge his kite from the branches. His mother had been watching the morning weekend news and there was an exposé on the influx of kite fliers in Central Park. As he watched, he was overcome with a sudden urge to join them. He had never flown a kite before and though he had a fear of doing anything air-related since Zeus may or may not smite him, it truly looked like a lot of fun. He promptly ran out to buy a kite, one that was a blue, green sea turtle, and called Annabeth. He had failed to mention to her over the phone that his intent was for them to do some kite flying and lured Annabeth to the park under the pretense that they were going to have a picnic. Which, wasn't far from the truth since he did pack them a few sandwiches and some of his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies. When Annabeth arrived at the park, she saw her grinning boyfriend with a picnic basket in one hand and, much to her dismay, an enormous sea turtle kite in the other. After their lunch and much persuasion, they got the kite in the air, only for it to be swept by the wind into the nearest tree. And, that's how he found himself climbing a tree in the middle of Central Park.

He ignored her comment and continued to extract the turtle that had somehow entrapped itself in the dense foliage of the tall oak tree. He let out a loud whoop once he successfully dislodged it from the forsaken tree and started his way down. He had to be at least ten feet up in the air and he realized that climbing up was a lot easier than getting down. When his shirt got caught on a branch for the second time, he paused and stripped himself of the offending material, throwing it down to Annabeth.

"Percy! Why in Hades are you stripping in a tree?" Ignoring his girlfriend again, he focused on carefully placing his feet as he made his way down the large oak. As luck would have it, about eight feet above the ground, his foot slipped and he found himself hurtling to the ground.

"Oww, I hurt," he groaned as he got up and dusted himself off. He landed on his back, which would have been fine, if it weren't for the damn tree root that was particularly large and protruding from the ground.

"Seaweed Brain, now, you have scratches that are bleeding. Come on, let's go home so I can clean up your back."

* * *

The next weekend, he found himself in Montauk. His ever so generous mother and Paul allowed Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Will, and Nico to join their trip to the beach. They had arrived to the cabin and after everyone was settled, the group of demigods were about to make their way to the shore. Seeing no point to wear a shirt as he would just take it off when they reached the beach, a shirtless Percy joined the group that had congregated in the main living space.

"Finally, you took forever!" Leo exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Shut up, I was being the gracious host, showing everyone their place, so, of course, I'm last," he made his way to the front door to lead them to the beach, but stopped midway when he heard a gasp.

"Percy! Are those scratches on your back?" The dismay in Piper's voice was palpable and he almost got whiplash from turning around so quickly.

"Damn, Annabeth is an animal!" He could feel not only his face, but also his entire body just turn red and never has he ever wanted to deck Jason in the face as much as he did right now. Nico had the gall to wolf whistle and he mentally placed his dark spirited cousin on his list of those to hurt right after the blonde son of Jupiter.

"I...no. Maybe. Well, okay yes. But, not that! Yes, scratches. No, Annabeth. Tree," he sputtered like an idiot, looking at Annabeth for help, which, in any other situation would have been wise, but only made things worse as it added fuel to the fire. He failed to realize that by staring at Annabeth, it only bolstered the suspicions of what (or rather, in the perverted minds of his friends, who) were the source of said scratches. And, for maybe the first time in her life, the daughter of Athena was at a loss for words and only gaped at him.

"Yeah! No! He, we, tree...he fell..." Annabeth squeaked out. At any other time, he would have capitalized on this very rare moment of absolute lack of eloquence for his usually composed girlfriend, but he was too busy trying to will his body from becoming any redder. The group laughed harder at the couple, some with obvious tears in their eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, do we need to have that talk again?" His head whipped to his mother, who he had completely forgotten was there. The tone of her voice was one of obvious teasing and the enormous smirk on her face did nothing to help his embarrassment. The demigods, with the exception of the couple at the butt of the joke, laughed even louder to the point where Leo was doubled over on the ground.

"Mom! No!" He took a deep breath before he continued, "I was in a tree. Getting a kite. My shirt kept getting caught. Then, I fell. Annabeth, help me here," he pleaded. He knows that he did a terrible job explaining himself, but at this point of mortification, that was as good as it was going to get.

"He got this great idea to go kite flying and flew it into a tree. Climbed up to get it out, took off his shirt halfway down since it kept getting caught, and because it's Percy, he fell out of the tree and landed on his back on a tree root," Annabeth explained with a bright red face, but commendably steady voice.

"Exactly, can we just go now?" He wanted to end this since he didn't think he could take any more embarrassment or else risk his sanity.

"Right, so how long did it take you to come up with that?" His wonderful girlfriend launched one of the decorative throw pillows at Will's head as the others roared with laughter. As much as he loved his friends, he was about to kill every one of them. _Violently_.


End file.
